


后巷

by Fiona03769



Category: Mrs.K, 和味浓情
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiona03769/pseuds/Fiona03769
Relationships: Mrs.k/高桂
Kudos: 2





	后巷

一期一会本是一家没有牌匾的，低调极了的日料店，门店开在七拐八弯的巷子里头，颇有一种“酒香不怕巷子深”的风骨在。  
不过开店做生意的，都难以免俗，开店的高姓老板自从他妹妹来帮忙，做了类似于看板娘的活计后，很多东西都发生了一些介入性的改变。  
竹木的匾，字是托关系找了出名的书法家定制的，上头的凹痕都是一笔一笔的钱。  
8:00am  
“桂姐，来签一下字。”这句对白的发生地点并不是在美妆免税店。  
是的，高桂，就是他妹妹的名字。  
身穿粉色和服的女人正在开动员早会，她的口号喊了一半，又急急忙忙过去对货。  
她穿了一身和服也自然代入了角色，哪怕是疾行，也颇像日本女人行走的方式，小步小步地挪蹿，衣摆都未曾扬起。  
她边审视着货单，边看眼前戴着帽子的“送货小哥”，对方的帽沿儿压得很低，目之所及只能瞧见两片锋利嘴唇，再往上就是俊美的鼻梁，山根生得极为挺拔，倒颇像一座真正的山。  
“没问题吗？”对方开口，根本不是什么小哥，是个女人。她牵扯嘴唇的时候，高桂才发现，她下唇有道发白的异色，应该是道疤。  
“没问题，只是鲜少见到鱼鲜送货仔的生面孔，好奇而已。”高桂飞快的签了字，那女人立即将货扛在肩上，轻车熟路地走进厨房，将那箱东西搬进去放好。  
这箱珍馐是熟客指名的，是三天后宴席的主角，轻易开箱检验不合规矩，无论是情面还是对于食材新鲜的保证，还是要明后天处理才最合时宜。  
高桂饶有兴致的看那女人，她一身看不出脏的深色系衣着，背心夹克工装裤，此刻正把单据收进口袋，汗水在下巴尖颤巍巍地悬着，两条手臂是令人无法移目的古铜色，肌肉线条流畅极了。女人抬起头，高桂这才看到她的眼睛，像荒漠的沙海一样干涸无垠，且滚烫。她慌忙转移视线，仿佛被灼伤了一样。明明两个人身高不相上下，高桂仍旧觉得她更有气场一些。  
“他们似乎在等您。”女人指指被高桂要求背诵励志口号的店员。  
“哦，不急的。”高桂的柔软手掌从和服的袖子里探出来，几根手指在腰带处稍稍停留，抽出一包纸巾来，递了过去，“给你擦汗的。”  
“你叫什么名字啊？”女人接过时，高桂顺带发问。  
“阿K。”  
9:30pm  
高桂平时看起来人极为不正经，会对着店员大吼：“难道我不漂亮吗？”也会在家醉酒哭嚎：“我要爱人欣赏我！”  
但还好，她的业务能力并不到一杯倒的程度。  
她刚刚应付了一桌极为难缠的客人，店员在这个时候通常帮不上忙，因为已经九点半了，她们要打卡下班。  
店员上班不准时是常事，下班不准时才是太阳打西边儿出来了，动辄用“人权”来压人，最后一个走的是做临时工的大学生，她冲着包房里很大声的喊了句：“桂姐！再见！”  
然后高桂听见更为响亮的关门声。  
“他妈的。”她调整了一下几乎笑僵的脸，把桌上剩了大半瓶的梅酒拎起来，自己灌了几口，把积攒一天的烦躁压了下去。  
刚放下酒瓶，她听到了门口风铃摇晃的声音。  
那声音她一天要听上几百遍，很少有人这样温柔的对这么一串铃铛，尽管它别致的不得了。  
“已经收工了。”  
“不要紧，你在这里就足够了。”  
高桂没有反驳，不光是因为那人在白日里与她有一面之缘，最重要的时，那人手里握着把片鱼肉的刺身刀，刀尖儿笔直的对着自己的眉心。  
“他妈的。”高桂在心里骂了一句，手掌缩在袖子里发抖，嘴角又绽开一个笑。  
她最会这样了，甜甜的笑一笑。  
“您需要什么呢？”  
“刺身拼盘，海胆盖饭，还有……”阿K把刀放下，两个人的距离突然近极了，她的鼻尖在高桂唇边翕动了两下，“你方才喝过的酒，我也要。”  
她转过身在离刺身案台极近的一处坐下，刀放在身侧，擦过陶瓷调料罐，声音有些刺耳。  
她露出抱歉的眼神，然后又问高桂：“你怎么不动？放心，我会付钱的。”  
她从工装裤里掏出钱包，放在桌子上，两只手臂撑着下巴，像是饶有兴致地想要欣赏一场表演。  
“素材就用我拿来的那箱东西。”她又说。  
高桂搬出那箱东西废了好大的力气，她又想到白日时的对方不费吹灰之力的把这箱东西抗在肩上送进后厨的样子。  
“这么久啊，我还以为你要逃跑呢。”  
“不过厨房的逃生通道在早上我就封死了。”  
K说这些话的时候也是笑着的，她站起来，拿着那把刀身颇长的刺身刀走过去开箱：“你们真听话，居然真的没打开检查一下。”  
箱子内里覆盖着一层薄薄的寒霜，在常温下弥散成白色的雾气，高桂在一旁看K在里头翻找，她隐约看见她拿出一条细长的东西。  
高桂起初以为是条海鳗，直到雾气散尽时，她顿时觉得浑身的血液都冲到了头顶。  
那是一条人的手臂，之所以被她误认为是鳗鱼，是因为那手臂上遍布纹身。  
她被拉拽到刺身台面前时几乎瘫软，她的大脑已经失去了规划语言的能力，她颤抖着，却又不敢哭得太大声。  
“你的手太烫了，真的很不适合做刺身。”K很认真的执起高桂的手，浸到一旁的满是冰水的透明容器里。  
然后她将头里的刀放在一边，一本正经的说：“如果是要片肉的话，待会儿你应该用我这一把，它很锋利，很快的，切断的时候，血都不会沾到一点。”  
“如果要去骨头的话，你要用那一把小一点的，很轻易就能斩断骨头。”  
高桂此时此刻已经不觉得冷了。  
但她还是颤抖的，她的嘴唇失去了血色，麻木地任K摆布。  
“按理说，你切的时候另一只手要压在食材上的，但我觉得你不是很喜欢它，那就不要碰了。”K耐心又温柔，像一位勤勤恳恳的老师。  
她凑过来，双手环过高桂的腰，一手摁住那条手臂，另一只手覆盖在高桂拿刀的手上。  
K的手很凉，比自己在冰水里浸泡过的手还要凉。  
刀的刃没进肉里时，高桂实在受不了这如此真实又柔软的感觉，皮肤的弹性，白色的脂肪层，鲜红的肌肉。  
她试图麻痹自己这只是一块案板上的什么畜生的肉，但在视线范围内的，那条手臂末端的五个指节并不让她如愿。  
她推开K，尖叫着往外跑：“你有病！”  
风铃剧烈地相互碰撞，她停在巷子的一处，大口地呕吐，呕到不知天地为何物。  
身前停了一个人，递给她一瓶酒，很温柔：“乖，漱漱口。”  
被半强迫半推就的喝了下去，高桂第一次明白了酒精的好处，她镇定了一些，起码她现在感直视K的眼睛了。  
无垠的，滚烫的，浅褐色的，沙漠。  
那巷子真的很狭窄，两个人对峙着，距离近是难免的。  
K又凑到她唇间边上，轻轻的闻了闻，自言自语的说：“还是那个味道。”  
她的语气有点懊恼：“既然你不能做东西给我吃的话，那我只能吃点别的将就一下了。”  
K吻住了，或者说是咬住了高桂的嘴唇。她口腔里还残留一点当季梅子的清香馥郁，被K的舌头汲取着，不够，不够炙热。  
犬齿尖儿抵着唇肉，向下发力，挤些红色液体来调和那甜味儿。  
K吻她的时候手里还提着一把刀，她的手摩挲到高桂的腰带时，终于觉得手里的刀是赘余了。  
她举起来，刀身的光晃着高桂泪水四溢的眼睛，K的手臂发力，顺着石墙的裂缝，将那把刀没入进墙里。  
她大臂的肌肉隆起着，汗水在那线条上驰骋着，高桂突然觉得这是一条好看极了的手臂。但大脑接踵而至的联想很快将其与刺身案台的那只联结，她立刻偏过头去，衔住流血的嘴唇去吸吮伤口。  
K表现的极有耐心，她并不急着去撕扯繁琐的和服，她动作很慢地送了松高桂的腰带，继而从裙摆开始往上推那粉色的布料。  
高桂的足尖紧紧地蜷缩着，头贴在石墙上不敢动，也不敢睁眼，她的头只要动那么一点，就会蹭到那把刀。  
K的呼吸是热的，与她冰凉的手不同，她将手中的布料拨散，吻落在高桂的膝盖上，大腿上，然后是离那三角区域更近的一点的地方上。  
层叠衣料的内里，如同盛绽鲜花之中的柔嫩芯蕊。腰带宽松后，一丁点儿挣扎都会改变和服一丝不苟的轨迹，它们自己松散起来，像被扯下的花瓣一样，乳白色的内衬交叠着，将脖颈之下的所有包裹。  
腰间的束带坠落后，一根手指就能分开那紧贴的衣襟。  
3:00am  
繁华的城市永远没有夜晚，街灯不眠不休，霓虹闪烁着，一直都是五光十色的样子。  
这条巷子很长，仿佛没有尽头一样幽深无比，但巷子外的一切并不与这里无关。  
相反，车鸣的刺耳，醉汉的诳语，甚至行人的脚步，都被放大成清晰的回音。  
偶尔有车子打远光灯，也能被身侧的刀折到脸上和眼前，这个时候她才看清K的脸。但她找不到词来形容，只能说是很专注。  
和服的端庄典雅此时完全消散，只是一堆披挂在身上的布料，进犯从瘙痒一般的亲吻进入到实质上的接触。  
两个人的肌肤，不同的温度通过不同的身体部位去交融。侧脸到脖颈是温热的，锁骨硌一硌指头，再往下就是无尽绵软。  
无论哪一块鱼生都不能给人以这样的柔腻的触感，这里的肌肤就是拿来百般呵护的。  
高桂的喘息在吸气时强烈，偶有几声来不及吞咽的呻吟会从嘴边溜出来，这种夹杂着呼吸的细弱声音很好听。  
是被征服的象征。  
天真的同堪比本能的快感博弈，注定是输局。  
高桂很瘦，她呼吸时肋骨一根根地，在K的手掌下将皮肤顶起，K的大拇指从胸乳上滑下，从隆起的根部坠落，一根一根地沿着它们往下去达成快感的解放。  
她的手腕朝上，指头挑开内裤，从仍在负隅顽抗的腿间寻道条可以进犯的孔道并不难。  
女人有很多孔道。  
K的头抵在墙上，嘴唇落在高桂的耳畔：“你不要乱动，免得我走错路。”  
这个时候应该发生的是情人间的呢喃，是宣誓主权的低吟，唯独不是这样一句警告和威胁。  
但是高桂确实湿了，湿得还很厉害。  
内裤上一滩洇痕不说，内里更是滑腻地畅通无阻。  
穴口的软肉鼓胀着吞咽着往里没入的指头，高桂的双腿发颤，她觉得自己像个欲望的容器，一点一点的将理智排空，什么都来不及判辨了。  
她被这样触碰后，脑子里只剩下一个想法，高潮。  
两腿之间湿透了，阴蒂被K的大拇指刮蹭着，那小东西越是受到粗暴的对待，反而越兴奋的挺立。  
在黑暗里变成烂熟的红色。  
又是一台打着远光灯的车驶过，高桂在刀身上短暂的看到了自己的脸。  
是一个狼狈的，耽于性爱的女人。  
K的指头并不像男人的性器，仿佛在里头进出几下就是什么壮举。手指更灵活，刮蹭着内壁上那些直上直下擦碰不到的点，快感如同上涨的潮汐，循次渐近地将她淹没。  
就差一点了，高桂对自己的身体想要什么不能再清楚。  
K突然停了下来，语气很诚恳：“抱歉，我忘了说，你可以拒绝的，你有这个权利。”  
她的手指不上不下的埋在高桂的身体，停住了进出的动作。  
高桂潮红的脸庞先是浮现出不解的神情，倏地又羞愤起来。  
那恳切里分明是有意为之的戏弄。  
“你可以把我的手拔出来。”  
高桂的手掌扣在K的手臂上，真的去拔了。  
“用力一些，我的手根本没动。”  
高桂哪有力气去撼动K这样的女人，无论是正常状态下，还是现在，都不可能。  
“那接下来，我会用力一些。”K讲话的气息落在刀锋上，融化在快感的巅峰里，回音在后巷里游荡。  
次日8:30am  
高桂醒来后发现自己躺在包间的沙发上，手里还有半瓶梅酒，衣冠整齐。仿佛记忆就此被切片，时间停滞，一切都不曾发生。  
她揉着太阳穴时，觉得耳后痛得不得了，借着瓷砖的倒影去看，发现那里有一处伤口。  
是处刀痕，一个“K”。  
那红肿的伤口，给柔嫩皮肤以痒而烫的疼痛，就如同K欺身而来的占有，难以磨灭了。  
风铃又响，推门的人依旧是难得的温柔：“那么，今天我也会来用晚餐哦。”


End file.
